The Horrors of Section Four
by CinnaAndFinnickLiveInMyHeart
Summary: What REALLY happens when Katniss and Finnick are stuck with the jabberjays. Warning-may be annoying.
1. The Jabberjays

They both think, _why can't I hear them? _The other tributes, about 2 meters across from Katniss and Finnick, are moving their lips with worry, yet no sound emits from them.

Katniss and Finnick attempt to run up to them, yet they slam right into a transparent wall, causing the two to fall on the ground. While Katniss rubs the ache away from her shoulder, Finnick inspects the maroon blood pouring out of his nose.

Before they even get the chance to take a longer look at the unfamiliar barrier, a small child's voice echo's through Katniss's and Finnick's ears, "Tell me the duck story." Instantly after that, an underlining beat that seams to be bouncing hops in.

His pupils larger than an elephant, Finnick looks dead into Katniss's eyes. Blood is still trickling down his nose and onto his angular chin. He leans in closer to her face, as if the words he is about to speak is an urgent warning. "Run Katniss, run! The song will control you!" Finnick spins around and smacks his face into the same wall. From there, he curls up into a ball on the ground, covering his ears with his long hands.

Katniss, stunned by Finnick's reactions to this weird beat, is left dazed as the main tune of the song emerges into what seems like a giant bubble.

_A duck walked up to a lemonade stand_

_and he said to the man running the stand,_

_"Hey!" Bam, bam, bam, " Got any grapes?"_

_The man said no, we just sell lemonade. It's cold and it's fresh and it's all home made. Can I sell you glass? The duck said "I'll pass." _

_Then he waddled away. Till' the very next day. Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bada bam._

Katniss lets out a shriek of pain, wishing the explosion in the 74th Games had made both of her ears permanently deaf, not fixable by the Capitol. Below her, Finnick is silently mouthing the lyrics, his eyes squinting in pain. Katniss drops to her knees and falls over on her side, clutching her legs close to her chest.

The song replays itself for at least 20 minutes straight until the noise causing their torture suddenly stops. The area hums with a pleasing silence, relieving the stress of the two. Finnick wobbles to his feet. He sighs once his hand is lied upon the barrier, as it is still there.

Katniss and Finnick give's each other weak grins, joyed that the sound is gone, but the wall is still trapping them for more fears they know they will have to face.

Almost as if they had jinxed it, another tune starts up.

_7am, waking up in the morning._

_Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs._

_Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal._

_Seein' everything, the time is goin'._

_Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'._

_Gotta get down to the bus stop._

_Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends._

_Kickin' in the front seat._

_Sittin' in the back seat._

_Gotta make my mind up._

_Which seat can I take?_

_It's Friday, Friday!_

_Gotta get down on Friday._

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend._

_Friday, Friday_

Out of the blue, Finnick randomly dose a waving hand motion and shouts out, "My hand is a dolphin!"

_Gettin' down on Friday_

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend._

Constant repetition drives both tributes to plug their ears with their fingers and hope the dreaded horrors will end. When it finlaly stops, who knows when, Katniss and Finnick release the tenseness in their muscles and stand up, only to be followed by bubbly intro music.

"Poptart cat?" Finnick asks.

Only 6 mysterious 'nyan' sounds are heard until it suddenly stops and the barrier vanishes. Katniss softly cries with relief while Finnick dose a High School Musical jump with glee.

Across where the wall used to be, all of their allies, except Peeta, are standing there. Then, Peeta strides into view with a duck right by his side. "Hey!" he says, a little too enthusiastically, "Look what I found! Together, we can have conversations, and walk around, and eat grapes together and-"

Katniss cuts him off as she flings her bow into her hands and shoots the duck square in the chest.

Peeta squeals, jumping away from the arrow. "Noooo! How could you do that to Boblo!"

Katniss shakes her head. "It was for your own good, Peeta."

Finnick meaningfully pats her on the back and says, "Good job, Katniss."

~FIN~

_**I do not own Friday or The Duck Song. I wish I owned Nyan Cat and The Hunger Games, but to my dismay, I don't own those either.**_

_**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if you like some of the things that Katniss and Finnick thought as "horrendous", but please, don't give me any flames on that part. I'm just stating most peoples reactions. To make it up, I love Nyan Cat to death! I mean, It's a cat stuck in a poptart soaring through the universe with a rainbow coming out of it's butt! What's not to love! Please review!**_


	2. Not Again!

_**Why, after almost a full year, have I decided to add another chapter?**_

_**Well, that's an interesting question to the readers who are asking. It's all because of your amazing reviews and kind words. Thank you all. Now, prepare to relive the horror...**_

That dark night, Katniss and Peeta stay up to keep guard. Peeta pulls Katniss away from the other slumbering tributes and sits next to her at the shore, just so the waves languidly touch their feet. Katniss nestles up close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Listening to the consistent beat of his heart keeps her going.

"Katniss," Peeta says after long minutes of tranquil silence, "you have to win this thing. If you die, I won't be able to go on. You're all I have."

Shocked by the unbreakable honesty in his voice, she sits up. "No, you've got this all wrong. If, if you..."

She suddenly stops as Peeta fishes out the gold chain around his neck from inside his shirt. His meticulous fingers wrap around a little latch on the locket, and with a little _click_, it opens.

Prim. Gale. Her mother. Katniss gazes up into Peeta's sincere blue eyes as silent tears roll down her cheek. "No," she gasps. "I won't let you die. If you die outside, I die inside."

"Katniss. These people love you with all their hearts. They're looking out for you, for you to come out alive and well."

"No Peeta!" she screams. "I won't let you. You can't do this!"

Then, something very weird happens: Peeta blanks out. His pupils dilate creepily large, setting Katniss on edge. He begins to sing.

_"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance, and spaces between us. You have come to show you go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door. And you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on."_

Katniss slows her crying. She wipes a wet tear and asks, "Peeta?" What the heck is happening?

_"Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime. And never let go till we're gone._

_Love was when I loved you. One true time, I hold to. In my life we'll always go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more, you open the door. And you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on."_

At that moment, lightning strikes the tree in the 12 o'clock zone. Finnick bolts upright from his sleep, digging clenched hands in the sand. He heaves great breaths, still murmuring the words, "Annie, Annie," belonging to his nonexistent nightmare.

Calm now, Finnick takes a deep breath and refreshes himself. He opens his eyes and notices the two lovers on the beach. Finnick lowers his eyebrows; something was definitely wrong. "Katniss, what's going on?"

Petrified, she scoots towards Finnick and whispers, "I don't know." Fear resonates in her tone. He wraps his arm around her in protection.

Then, after a long pause, Peeta scrunches up his face and croons in a key change.

_"You're here, there's nothing I fear! And I know that my heart will go on._

_We'll stay forever this way! You are safe in my heart, and my heart will go on and on!"_

The song ceases. Peeta does absolutely nothing. He ominously sits and stares off into the distance. Neither Katniss or Finnick can currently explain the phenomenon due to their cowering together from the terrifying act.

Peeta has another song in store, though.

_"Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!_

_Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!_

_Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!_

_Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!_

_Let's test your knowledge and see what you've learned so far!_

_What color are the unicorns?"_

Finnick, barley audible, says, "Pink."

_"Where are they dancing?"_

"Rainbows," he replies.

_"Please use one word to describe the texture of their magical fur."_

When Finnick doesn't answer, Katniss says, "Smiles!"

"Yeah!"

Peeta continues.

_"Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!"  
><em>

As the song repeats on and on, Finnick abruptly flails his arms in the air. "I can't take it anymore!" He hastily searches and finds his beautiful trident. Raising the butt of the staff in the air, Finnick becomes insane with terror and rage. He sails the end of his trident down onto Peeta's head, leaving the poor, possessed boy unconscious in the sand. Surprisingly, all the other tributes are still fast asleep.

It takes time for Katniss to form words. When she does, she stumbles, "Wha- what just happened?"

Finnick shakes his head. "I'm not too sure. I think the Gamemakers took control of him and, well, you know. Scarred us eternally.

"He should probably be back to normal by morning. Just pray that no more singing monstrosities haunt our waking hours."

_**I do not own My Heart Will Go On, nor Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows. The Hunger Games is rightfully owned by Suzanne Collins. No offense is intended to either of these.**_

_**I plan on writing a couple more chapters. Any song requests? Tell me in a review, and I'll consider it in my next chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review!**_


	3. A Bit of a Prequel

_A day before the Jabberjay attack on Katniss and Finnick at the Gamemaker's center..._

Primrose Everdean was dragged into a large, white room by two Peacekeepers holding her under the arms. Their grip was so tight, Prim could barley even move without feeling a stab of pain from their strong hands. Her heels skidded against the tile in rebellion.

"You'll never get me to talk!" Prim shrieked up to the balcony, feigning the courage she really didn't have. "Never!"

A distant chuckle came from above her. She looked up and saw Pultarch Heavensbee looming on an observation deck. "Oh, how naive of you, Primrose. We don't need information. See, what we need is your screams."

Noticing her gulp in anxiety, he awkwardly said, "Oh, I guess that wasn't the best phrase to comfort you."

Without delay, the Peacekeepers shoved Prim down into a chair in the center of the room and tied restraints around her chest, wrists, and ankles. Her heart rate gaining speed, she thrashed around in her seat to no avail.

It was useless. She was trapped at the mercy of the Gamemaker's twisted minds.

"Okay," Pultarch called out to her, "don't worry, young Primrose. This will only bring unbearable mental pain." Once again, he made a major error at reassurance, and silently scolded himself for it.

Then, Pultarch extracted a remote from his pocket and pressed a button.

A cacophony of noise screeched into Prim's ears. It vibrated off the walls until it condensed to a popping beat. Suddenly, a high, nasally, auto-tuned voice began to sing into the room.

_"Staring out my window, I brush my hair. Getting dressed to meet my friends, but I don't know what to wear!_

_Commercial shows on my T.V. about these cool designer jeans, that I put on, at the mall, change the channel, and what do I see?"_

At this point in the song, Prim's breathing became labored. Her chest rose and feel, panting, rapidly drawing air, quickly to be released.

No screams yet. The appalling tune rang on.

_"Hannah Montana's wearing my jeans. Ashley Tisdale's wearing my jeans. Keke Palmer's wearing my jeans. I just can't believe they wore those jeans like me!"_

Without a word, Prim fainted. Judging by her closed eyes and her head lolling on her shoulder, Pultarch turned off the music.

"Mr. Heavensbee," his assistant asked, "Would you like to bring in another adoration of Katniss?"

Pultarch thought about the option for a while. Finally, shaking his head, he said, "No. I have a better idea. Just fill the Jabberjays with some other revolting tunes. We'll get a good response out of those..."


End file.
